Saved
by crystalynn2006
Summary: Clarke Griffith was in Polis on her way through to a Doctor's convention when her best friends Octavia, Raven and she decide to see the tower where the Commander lives. To their surprise, Clarke saves the green-eyed commander and is taken back when she falls in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

"Clarke come on we have a week until we have to be at the convention. We should explore, get to know their culture here and see everything we can. We're going to be here for three months. Well not here but out in the jungle." Octavia continued on losing her best friends' interest in the conversation as Clarke tried to read the map they had gotten once they entered this area. They were a million miles from any sort of civilization. Clarke finally gave in." Okay O! what would you like to see while were here?" Octavia's eyes widened in surprise that the blonde finally was giving her, her way." What happened to these lands are dangerous and we shouldn't be out too much." Clarke rolled her eyes." DO you want to explore or not?" Octavia nodded eagerly." Well we can start by trying to find this little restaurant called Wood's inn. Apparently, it is own by the commander's family. Octavia went on a rant about the Queen and how she was supposed to be the hottest thing ever. Clarke shook her head." Sometimes I question if you are truly the gay one O!" Octavia just shook her head." Just trying to help you. Can you imagine dating a Queen?" Clarke pushed her lightly in the arm. Suddenly her other best friend emerged from their room stretching." Who is dating a Queen?" Raven asked confused. What had she missed during her nap.

" No one Raven, Octavia is just gushing over their commander here. Plus, Octavia that will never happen as we will be in isolation for three months before returning to the states." Octavia nodded." Yeah, yeah. Well we definitely are going to the Tower where she lives before we leave." Clarke was up for that trip. She was curious to see what that big tower held inside. Taking her best friends hands Clarke gave O a kiss on her hand then Raven's." Thank you both sincerely for coming out here with me I owe you both." Octavia shrugged." You would do it for us." Clarke nodded." Sure would."

Finding the little inn was harder than they could have imagined since none of them spoke the language they called 'grounder' but really was known as trigedasleng. Clarke new a few phrases but nothing that was going to help them out now. Suddenly they came by a woman in what looked like 'warrior' clothing. Was she in the army? Clarke thought as she tried not to stare.

"Could you tell us how to get to the Wood's inn?" Raven asked hoping this woman knew English. The dark skinned, dark-eyed woman nodded but never said an actual word. The girls closely followed the woman until they reached the end of the road. All three looked at the sign hanging over the door saying 'Heda Wood's inn' all three smiled very grateful to the woman.

"Thank you." All three said in unison. The woman just nodded and watched them go into the inn curious of whom they were and why they were here. Once the women were in the restaurant Indra went straight to her Heda and informed her of their new outsiders.

"Well are they a danger Indra?" Indra huffed like any of the three women could really do any danger. They were just really annoying how much they talked and giggled. "No." Heda relaxed. She had been in a council meeting most of the day and she was exhausted." I am going out to the garden." She announced before she walked out of the room leaving the woman alone lost in thought.

Lexa loved these very rare moments she was 'free' if that is what you want to call it she got to appreciate beauty and her home. Her guards would give her, her privacy when she was in her garden. This place was her piece of heaven. A long time ago this place was just a dream and now as she looked around the garden she smiled thinking of that special person that told her 'Alexandria one day this place will be surrounded by beautiful colors.' Lexa pushed the memory down as tears threated to spill out as she gave the garden one more look over." Oh Costia." She whispered before she heard a few foreign voices from the other side of the garden. Lexa quickly ran to the edge to get a view of the visitors. These had to be the visitors Indra was telling her about. Three women around her age. All looked carefree but the middle blonde that held a map out in her hand and although she was singing with the other two she was the one navigating Lexa realized. She was speechless how beautiful this woman was. she had never seen that shade of blonde hair around here. When she looked up Lexa could see her eyes were dark but she wasn't close enough to see exactly what color.

"Guys this is the tower." One of the girls announced. The other two in unison said 'wow' looking straight up how tall the tower was. Lexa, herself sometime gave the same reaction when she looked up at the massive tower.

"The commander is in there." The girl whom had announced this was the tower informed." I wonder what she looks like?" The shorter of the two dark haired women on the blonde's left thought out loud as the blonde shook her head." I don't know but I wonder if they do tours." Suddenly like it was fate the three were faced with the same dark skinned- static looking woman as before, that had helped them find the inn. Clarke's eyes lightened up. "Hey you again." Indra huffed." Not these three again. Did they ever go away?" she thought on her way to the garden to speak to the commander." Does the tower allow tours?" Indra didn't understand what they wanted with the tower. Clarke could see she was confused." Does the commander allow people to go in the tower?" she tried rephrasing her question not knowing how to say what she needed to in grounder language as she pointed to the tower.

Unbeknownst to the four the commander was watching the reaction amused. She knew what the visitors wanted and she thought it was amusing how much they were annoying one of her best warriors. Shaking her head, she decided to help the stressed girls and her warrior.

Indra turned to see the commander beside her she straightened her back instantly. The blonde didn't hesitate as she turned her interrogation on the brunette. Indra held her breath not sure how the Heda would handle the demanding outsiders.

"what is it you want?" All three women seemed to relax realizing this woman spoke English." A tour, does the Queen or commander allow people inside the tower?"

No, they really didn't do 'tours' since only warriors and people of importance came into the tower by Heda's permission or request only but as she observed the middle woman she wanted to get closer to for some reason she knew she couldn't deny her anything she requested. It was like her body was drawled to her for some reason as their eyes locked Lexa's breath was taken away from her body instantly. The most beautiful shade of blue looking straight into her green eyes. The girl didn't want the moment to end as well as they both stared at one another. The Latina nudged the blonde in the shoulder." It's starting to get dark we should head back." Lexa listened intently trying to figure out where the outsiders were staying. "Yes, to the tours. First thing in the morning the commander lets outsiders in. what is your name?" Clarke beamed as did Octavia who jumped excitedly beside the blonde. The other dark haired woman didn't seem to care either way. "Clarke and this is Octavia and Raven." Lexa nodded at all three. "I will see you tomorrow Klarke."

As the women walked away the blonde turned to look one last time at the brunette with the most stunning green eyes she had ever seen before. She threw the stranger a small smile before her friends dragged her away rushing to get home.

Lexa turned slightly knowing who was standing behind her." Follow them." Lincoln nodded." Sha Heda."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the ones reading this :)**

"Come on Clarke were going to be late." Octavia huffed beside the blonde whom was fighting the wind to keep the map spread out in her arms." This is useless. Why is it so windy but incredible hot at the same time?" she blew a piece of blonde hair out of her eyes and looked over at Raven whom was busy looking over at the old power place. "Raven you are not helping us here get back to the tower." Clarke grumpily commented. They had been in a rush this morning that no one had coffee and now they were lost.

"How do we lose a tower the size of that one?" Octavia asked out loud looking around them in a circle. This area didn't even look like where they had been the following day.

"This map is useless it took us the wrong way." Clarke frowned as she started to fold the map back up. "Let's just go back to our inn and start from there." All three women agreed as they made their way back where they started.

Unbeknownst to them Lincoln followed watching their every move amused with the outsiders and how easy they seemed to get completely lost. Ryder had joined him for a moment. "Heda wants to know where the outsiders are." Lincoln pointed at the three looking utterly confused and helpless." What is so important about these three women?" Ryder asked observing the women. They were obviously not from around the area.

"Don't question things Ryder that are not your concern. Tell Heda with assistance they will be there shortly." Ryder nodded then disappeared again.

Lincoln made his self-visible when he saw they were on another path that wouldn't take them near the tower.

"Good, I don't know if you understand English but we need help." Octavia explained to the man she couldn't help to look over a couple times in front of her. The tall muscle built dark man had her body doing all kinds of things now. She was speechless and didn't trust herself to talk any longer. Clarke seeing how flustered her friend was took over the situation." Could you point us to the Commander's tower? We are quite lost."

Lincoln gave her a stern nod before turning around starting to walk. The three rushed to follow. Clarke rolled her eyes in Octavia's direction who was bluntly staring at the man's behind as they walked. Octavia shrugged." He's hot." She mouthed. Raven laughed and shook her head as Clarke just shook her head.

In no time, they arrived at the tower thanks to Lincoln. He hadn't said a word even when they arrived he just opened the door and waited for them to go in. the inside was not what any of them expected the tower to look like.

"wow!" raven exclaimed seeing all the gold that lined the walls all the way up to the ceiling. "This tower now this is a gold mind. You think they'd notice if I chipped a few little corners off the wall?" Clarke pushed her gently." You're going to get us kicked out, stop it now."

Suddenly a rush of warrior looking men walked by with the dark-haired woman they had met twice yesterday leading. Her eyes landed on the blonde for a fraction of a second before she disappeared with the men behind her.

"should we follow?" Clarke asked. Clarke asked her friends whom both shrugged not knowing exactly where to go in this tower to find the Queen.

"Heda this way." The man informed pointing forward. Octavia stepped closer to the man. He did know English.

"I'm Octavia." She introduced herself." Do you work here?" He didn't know what she meant." Do you work for the commander?" Lincoln thought it over for a moment then nodded." Sha Heda." Octavia turned to her friends and sent them a wink.

"Ok let's go meet this Queen." Raven said hooking her arms with the blonde beside her that was still looking around the building.

The room was empty but a long table set in the middle of the room with rows of chairs. At the far end of the room was what resembled a throne but was made from wood it seemed. The old wood doors shut as all four of them stepped into the room. It was dark and kind of cold. Octavia stepped closer to her friends now not real sure of things.

Lincoln approached the throne but made a beeline to the long curtains covering a window.

"Heda your guests have arrived. "Lincoln announced the reason for his interruption though he knew the Heda, herself was waiting for the women to show up. Suddenly before the women could meet the commander two men barged in with one carrying a bow and arrow the other just a dagger. All three backed up against the wall not liking the scene. The men stalked over to the three for a moment curious who these strangers were. They had only expected the Heda to be in the room. Before anyone of them could blink the man with the dagger in his arm in front of Clarke was on the floor with a dagger through his arm where once his dagger was. His dagger sat right in front of the blonde who was about to faint.

She looked up to see a very familiar face before Clarke could process everything the man with the bow and arrow had grabbed the dagger and threw it at the Heda hitting her straight in the upper arm. Octavia screamed as Raven's mouth flung open tightening her grip around the shocked blonde.

"Heda!" Lincoln yelled before he charged over to the man and took the man down in front of them all. Clarke's eyes were on the brunette across the room in full fledge armor. They had met the Commander yesterday and hadn't even realized it. The man had hit her in the only place it seemed that wasn't covered. The Queen was lucky that he didn't get her in the head. She didn't know what she was doing as she rushed across the room to the staggering woman. Before she could ask if she was alright the brunette had collapsed in her arms. The door flung open and five guards came rushing in. Their eyes trained on the woman in Clarke's arms. Both Raven and Octavia raised their arms in the air as the men piled in the room.

Lincoln screamed something in grounder as the men started to take the dead man out of the room and the man whom had accepted his fate and hadn't moved from the floor. "Heda?" Clarke had already observed the metal that was sticking out of her." It has poison on it." Clarke was sure of it. She didn't understand what the men were saying and she was growing frustrated because she needed to get the woman to a hospital.

"Hospital!" Clarke called out. The door swung open again and this time a woman Clarke recognized came barging in with two women behind her and a man that looked like he was carrying a medical bag.

" I need supplies." Clarke informed.

The dark-haired woman narrowed her eyes at the blonde." Nyko is a healer he will heal her." The woman spoke perfect English.

"I want to help. I'm a doctor. The dagger has poison on it."

Indra's eyes widened before turning to Nyko and said a few words Clarke didn't understand.

Three large men carefully took the woman out of her hands and started to walk out the door. Clarke looked down at her clothes that was coated in the commander's blood.

Clarke could careless that none of these people wanted her in this room, she was going to help save the young commander's life.

"we need to suck the poison out." Clarke announced looking around trying to find something that would be helpful."

"We have the antidote." Nyko announced handing it over to Clarke. The blonde nodded." Help me make an IV then and get this into her.

Before she knew it Nyko was holding the brunette up." Just pour it down her throat." Clarke had a lot of problems with how he was handling this situation but she knew they didn't have time to 'discuss' it out as the woman didn't have much time.

She had taken the dagger out carefully after she gave the antidote and was stitching the womb up. It wasn't as deep as she had first assumed it was and didn't hit anywhere that would cause her to lose her arm. it was indeed the poison which was the biggest problem. Clarke hoped the remaining man that tried to take this woman's life got what he deserved but the scene she left Clarke didn't doubt he was already just like his partner.

Laying her head down on the bed beside the brunette taking some deep breathes in and out, Nyko had went to inform everyone that the Heda would be okay. Clarke didn't know why she was feeling so emotional. She had taken cared of millions of people. She was an ER doctor and yes when casually she couldn't save someone she would hurt for the loss of the life but this was different. She felt like she was also attacked when this woman was attacked. A woman she didn't even know but for some reason this woman meant the world and she was not going to let her die.

Octavia and Raven had waited out in the hall beside Lincoln and the woman they had found out was named Indra and she was a general for the Commander. When the 'healer' came out and informed them the woman would survive there was a wave of relief from everyone that was gathered around anxiously waiting to hear word.

"OH God!" Raven smiled at Octavia and the two hugged each other. She didn't know the woman at all but she knew her friend inside that room had done her best to keep the woman alive and she had a bad feeling that if the woman had died under Clarke's hands they wouldn't be so forgiven and things would be bad for all of them.

Clarke heard the pumping of fists and cheers outside the door for their commander which scared her for a moment.

"I know I don't know you but I am glad you're going to be alright."

Suddenly the brunette's fingers started to move. Clarke's eyes moved from the brunette's fingers to her face. The brunette started to stir.

"Hey!" Clarke's whole body visibly relaxed seeing those green eyes she had dreamt of last night. "You're going to be alright. I can't say the same for that man that did this to you. Which is good because he deserves it." Clarke rambled on not knowing why she felt so talkative, she should go check in with her friends, she hadn't seen them since before everything happened. The woman just stared at her not in a judgmental way she was just listening. Clarke's cheeks were burning up and she was sure she was going to never show her face again how much she was blushing.

The door swung open and the same two women that were around earlier came behind Nyko and the dark-haired woman all looking relieved to see the Commander up.

"we will take over here. Your friends are waiting for you Clarke." The woman informed firmly. Clarke looked down at the commander and she didn't know what possessed her but she leaned closer to the Burnette's ear and whispered, "Take care!" before she turned and left them to do what they must for the woman.


End file.
